


Victim of My Appetite

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Category: Pro Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wants to instruct a new pupil...but gets taught a few things in the process. Yeah, sucky, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim of My Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in this fic are Baby Love by Joan Osborne. Also, pretend that Edge is still active on the roster and Rhyno & Raven were never let go by WWE. Then you’ll be able to feel right at home. *G*

Content: strong language, violence, BDSM

Tender as a peach  
Someone I would love to teach  
Started as a joke  
Just a lazy little poke...

Scott Levy signalled for another beer, never taking his eyes off the table in the corner where three young men were laughing and horsing around. They were tossing pretzels and chips of ice at each other like teenagers giddy with their first taste of alcohol. His attention was fixed on one young man in particular. His intent gaze catalogued every feature, every motion he made; the way his lips formed words, the way his head tilted slightly when he smiled, the way his dark hair, tied up in a ponytail feathered over one broad, muscular shoulder, the way his dark eyes seemed even darker in the dimness of the bar.

Quite simply? He wanted the man.

Woke up one sweet day  
And I could not run away  
It will start to bleed  
No, I cannot take this speed

Terry Gerin felt eyes on him and he turned his head, furtively searching the bar, almost choking when his gaze locked with Scott's. It wasn't the fact that he was staring at him, but the expression in his eyes that sent a quiver of awareness through him. He recognized that look as one of hunger. He averted his eyes, allowing himself to become embroiled in a heated debate with Adam and Jason about just who was the sexiest man on the combined Raw and Smackdown roster.

"Hands down, it's Hunter," Adam stated, tossing his head and grinning as if the case was closed. "That hair. That growling voice of his. Hell, even his nose is sexy."

"Hunter's hot all right," Jason agreed, quickly adding when Adam's smug grin widened, "But you've got to admit that Raven has intense sex appeal. He can make you come just by watching him cross a room."

Terry involuntarily glanced in the direction of the man in question and almost blushed to find him studying him intently, sipping his drink, eyes dark and fathomless.

"I mean, look at him over there," Jason continued in a soft voice. "I want to just pounce him and bite that bottom lip of his."

"I hear he's into some heavy shit, though," Adam said, popping a pretzel in his mouth and munching thoughtfully.

Terry turned his attention to Adam with a curious lift to his brow. "What do you mean 'heavy shit'?"

"Whips and chains and pain and that shit," he replied with a melodramatic shudder. "All that S&M stuff that makes me cringe just thinking about it. Tazz told me all about it."

Jason gave his friend a wry smile. "Yeah, sure. You cringed so much that you just couldn't help but listen to every last word and tell him to repeat the story...only more slowly."

Adam scowled at him, flicking a piece of ice at him. "Eat me, Jay." Jason's wicked smirk made Adam shift in his seat uncomfortably.

Ignoring the bickering, Terry looked into his glass, thoughts of his own dark fantasies surfacing unbidden. He savagely squelched them, glancing up again, interrupting their playful teasing. "What'd he tell you?" Terry asked, intrigued, despite himself, by just what Tazz might have said, seeing Scott signal the bartender for another drink out of the corner of his eye.

Adam gave Terry an odd look, but shrugged and answered readily enough. "Well, he said Rave likes to tie his partners up and whip them--use all sorts of crazy shit on them before fucking them silly."

Terry gave him a dubious look, pretending not to notice the eyes on him again. "How does Tazz know all this? Who told him?"

Adam smiled slyly, taking a long swig of his margarita before replying. "No one told him. He was one of Rave's partners once."

Terry blinked in astonishment. "Tazz? With Raven? You're kidding!"

"Nope." Adam chuckled at Terry's expression, nudging Jason who was snickering beside him.

"Uh-oh," Jason whispered suddenly, stiffening as his eyes focused on something off to Terry's left. "Don't look now, but the Raven's about to land over here."

Before Terry could even think to look, a voice floated to him and he tensed in apprehension, his fingers clenching around his beer mug.

"Hello, boys. Mind if I come and join you?"

Adam smiled and nodded, waving to the empty chair next to Terry. "Sure. Help yourself."

"Thank you...I will."

It was innocent  
Wonder where your manners went  
How was I to know  
It would never let me go?

Scott seated himself at Terry's right, making sure to let his leg brush against the other man's before looking to the trio, eyes gleaming enigmatically. "Soooo...what were you guys talking about?"

Adam and Jason cleared their throats, cheeks becoming red as they tried not to look at Scott. "Um...nothing important," Jason finally managed to croak, quickly bringing his glass to his lips and taking a long sip.

Scott's pierced brow quirked in curiosity at their behavior, his eyes sliding to Terry who was staring with fierce concentration into his mug. "How's the ribs, Terry?"

Terry jumped as if goosed, his eyes snapping up to meet Scott's, then he couldn't look away from those mesmerizing depthss, his mouth going suddenly dry. "Uh...they're okay."

Scott nodded, reaching out and lightly touching Terry's side, then pulling back. "I know how hard Glenn can hit. I don't think he realizes his own strength sometimes." He tilted his head to the side, a faint smile flirting about his lips. "I have a very excellent remedy for sore ribs, if you're interested."

"Ahh, thanks, but I'm okay," Terry mumbled, wishing he could force the flush from creeping up his neck.

Scott shrugged nonchalantly, tossing some popcorn into his mouth, his gaze lingering on Terry speculatively. "Offer's open, if you want it. This...um..remedy is good for all that ails you. Never fails, so I'm told."

Terry swallowed hard, not speaking as his eyes dropped to watch Scott's tongue lick the salt and butter from his full lower lip, then he had to tear his eyes away, feeling his jeans abruptly become a size too small.

Adam and Jason watched this by-play with surprise and delight, their minds already working out just how to spill this new development to anyone who'd listen. Scott was on the hunt for fresh meat and he'd found it in Terry.

"So, Scott," Adam started quietly, not looking at him directly. "Where's Jerky? I thought you and him were an item these days."

Scott gestured vaguely with his hand, casually leaning back in his chair, 'accidentally' bumping Terry's leg with his knee. "Oh, that wasn't anything serious. You know how it goes...we just needed someone to scratch our itch at the time. He was a good lay, but we've moved on."

Terry got a sudden image of Scott and Chris together; Chris chained to the bed, his pretty blond hair spread on the pillow as Scott whipped and fucked him at the same time. He nearly choked on his beer, barely managing to get it down with a modicum of dignity. His eyes fiercely fixated on a droplet of condensation on the table, willing everyone to stop staring at him. 

Scott eyed him, a glint of amusement darkening the depths. "Problems?"

"Er...no. I just...never mind," Terry muttered, surreptitiously crossing his legs, then uncrossing them when the position put too much pressure on the large bulge in his pants.

"So, that means you're a free agent again?" Jason asked, his mouth tilting in a wicked grin as he looked between Scott and Terry contemplatively.

Terry shot Jason a quelling look, knowing exactly what the blonde was pondering and not pleased at all. He'd already been the victim of several 'fixups' that had ended in disaster. He wasn't about to let that happen again. "Jason, I believe we're running low on beer. Why don't you go get another pitcher, hmmm?" he suggested pointedly.

Jason smirked at him, rising to his feet and grabbing the nearly empty pitcher. "Sure thing, sport," he concurred easily. "Adam, care to come with me? I'm sure Scott can keep Terry company while we're gone. Can't you, Scott?

"Mmm, I'm certain we'll find something...interesting to keep us occupied," Scott murmured, his eyes already returning to the dark-haired man.

Terry, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut, stared into his mug, feeling Scott's gaze like a physical touch on his skin. He tried to think of something to say that would distract him, but his mind was blank.

"Tell me, Terry," Scott said, leaning close, resting his elbow on the table next to the other man's arm, his face mere inches away. "Are you with anyone right now?"

Terry caught his breath at Scott's nearness, the words not registering at first. Then he blinked in bemusement. "I'm here with Adam and Ja-"

Scott cut him off with a small hand gesture. "No, I mean are you sleeping with anyone?"

This time Terry did flush, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Um...I really don't think-"

"That it's any of my business?" Scott finished dryly. "Undoubtedly not, but I want to know. You'll tell me, won't you, Terry?" His voice dropped to a sultry purr as his fingers skimmed up and down the length of his forearm.

Terry's mouth worked, but nothing came out as he stared at the hand caressing him, seeing the gooseflesh rise on his skin.

"Talk to me, Terry," Scott said softly, eyes boring into the other man as he encircled Terry's wrist, stroking the silky skin on the inner side. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Terry looked up and was once again snagged by the almost hypnotic depths of Scott's dark eyes, finding himself answering without conscious thought. "No, not at the moment."

Scott nodded in pleased satisfaction. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

Terry blinked at him in bafflement. "Why?"

Scott glanced around to see that Adam and Jay were still at the counter chatting with the bartender, then turned back to Terry, a slow smile spreading across his full lips as he replied, "Because I plan on fucking you tonight and I don't want to be stepping on any toes."

Terry's eyes widened at the frank statement and couldn't stop the flood of color to his cheeks. "Um...what?"

Scott chuckled and lifted Terry's hand, feathering his lips over his knuckles in an almost courtly gesture, a direct contrast to the obscene words. However, what he said next was anything but courtly or gentlemanly. "I plan to take you back to my hotel room, strip you naked and fuck you until you scream for more."

Terry's breath left him in a loud exhalation, a shudder rippling down his spine at the image that conjured up in his mind. He blinked rapidly, stunned and completely at a loss as to how to respond.

Scott merely grinned, leaning forward and capturing Terry's parted lips in a deep, sensual kiss rife with promise before rising to his feet, tugging the dazed Terry with him. "We're wasting time here when we could be in bed. Say goodbye to your friends and meet me at the door, hmm?"

Terry stared after Scott, wondering what the hell had just happened. He touched his lips, his tongue coming out to lick the bottom one, Scott's flavor still lingering there. He was dumbfounded to find himself heading for the bar, mumbling his excuses to the grinning blondes, resolutely ignoring their knowing expressions. He handed them a few bills to pay for their drinks, then shuffled to the door, biting his lip when Scott eased an arm around his waist and guided him from the club.

The trip back to the hotel was conducted in silence, with Terry stealing glances at the other man, curious as to just what he was thinking. He fidgeted in his seat, wishing Scott would move his hand from his thigh. He was set to go off any second and the last thing he needed was to come in his jeans. His fists clenched in his lap as flitting images of Scott naked, Scott's face hard with passion, Scott spread-eagled on the bed-

Terry shook his head, attempting to banish the pictures from his mind before he really did embarrass himself.

"Relax, Terry," Scott said mildly, tapping his leg lightly without taking his eyes from the road.

Terry swallowed, his eyes focused on the long, sensitive fingers that were now casually clasping his knee, the heat from his palm transmitting to his skin like a brand. "I'm relaxed," he replied in a hoarse whisper.

Scott flicked a wry glance at him, lips quirking slightly. "Um-hmmm. That's why I can practically feel your muscles vibrating with tension."

Terry shifted in his seat, eyes focused on Scott's hand, now lightly stroking up and down the length of his thigh. "Well, it's kinda hard to relax when you're touching me...like that-Scott!" Terry gasped at the feel of the other man's fingers tracing the bulge in his jeans. He looked towards Scott to see that he was still watching the road, smoothly changing lanes and turning into the parking lot of the hotel. Terry gently, but firmly, steered the questing fingers away. "I...I don't think it's a good idea to do that."

Scott spared him a knowing smirk before cruising down the lot, looking for an empty space. "That close, huh? You haven't had any for a long while, have you?"

Terry pursed his lips in mild displeasure, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "That's really none-"

Scott interrupted him with a soft chuckle, easing into an empty space a few yards from the brightly lit entrance. "Shit, you're touchy. I'm going to have to adjust your attitude."

Before Terry could ask what he meant by that, Scott was out of the car, keys in hand. He slammed the door and moved to the trunk, leaving Terry to get out and meet him. As Scott lifted out a black-leather duffel bag, shutting the lid of the trunk, His demeanor seemed to change, becoming cool and dispassionate, turning to Terry and jerking his head for him to follow. Scott strode briskly to the bank of double-doors, pushing through and crossing the lobby almost too fast for Terry to keep up.

In the elevator, Terry found himself completely ignored, which increased his discomfort and annoyance. What the hell was he doing here with this bastard? he thought, studying him from the corner of his eye. The answer blazed across his consciousness. Because the bastard's freaking hot...and you haven't been laid for a month, that's why!

When the lift dinged on the 18th floor, the doors quietly slid open and Scott glided off, again walking quickly down the hall, supremely confident that Terry would follow...which he did. He halted at what was presumably his door, inserting the keycard into the slot and shoving the panel open, entering and holding the door for Terry.

Terry hesitantly stepped into the room, nearly jumping out of his skin at the soft click of the lock as the door shut behind him. He moved to the center of the room, hands buried deeply in his pockets, shoulders hunched as he waited for Scott to say something. He watched him as he set the bag on one of the chairs next to the bed and unzipped it.

Scott glanced at Terry, his expression unreadable as he nodded to his clothes. "Take them off."

Terry blinked in surprise at Scott's commanding tone. He stared at him for a long, tense moment, then shrugged, affecting a nonchalance he wasn't at all feeling. He tugged off his shirt and laid it on the arm of a chair, feeling the hackles rise on the back of his neck as he sensed someone behind him. Before he could spin around, arms slid around his waist, drawing him back against a strong chest. He stiffened, then relaxed into the calming strokes of his fingers on his ribs.

"Anyone ever tell you you're fuckin' hot?" Scott breathed in his ear, the tip of his tongue teasing along the rim.

Terry shivered at the sultry tone, involuntarily letting his head fall to the side so Scott could nibble on the cord of his neck. "I think I've been told a time or two...mmm, that's nice..."

"Mmm, tell me, Terry...you up for some fun?"

Terry, lost in the haze of delight Scott's mouth and fingers were creating, replied absently. "What kind of fun-yeah, like that."

Scot scraped his teeth over the tender skin where neck and shoulder met again, pleased at the soft moan this elicited. "You know...cuffs and stuff."

Terry moaned again at the feel of Scott playing with his nipples, pinching and plucking them into stiff little nubs. "'Stuff?'"

"Come on, Terry," Scott murmured, nipping him in mild admonishment. "I know your friends filled your ears about my...kinks. I can read body language and lips extremely well. So..." He splayed his hands on his torso, pulling him more snuggly against him. "What exactly did they tell you?"

Terry's breathing quickened as the conversation floated back to him. "That you're into whips and pain and other shit."

Scott chuckled softly. "Ahh, I see someone's been blabbing. So, Terry...that bother you?"

Terry's hands came up to lay over Scott's working fingers, body pulsing with the need to come. "Why should it? As long as you don't think you're playing those games with me. I ain't into that."

"You ever done it?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"Then how do you know you wouldn't like it if you haven't tried it?" Scott pinched the nipples hard, making Terry arch away from him for a second, smiling when Terry's head rolled onto his shoulder, a quiet catch in his breathing indicating his enjoyment.

"Scott, um...can we...I really need..."

One of Scott's hands drifted down to cup the large bulge, squeezing it gently, eliciting a harsh gasp and buck of his hips. "Want to come, hmm?"

"Scott..."

"Come on...let's play a little, okay?" Scott cajoled, popping the button open on Terry's jeans, fingering the patch of satiny skin exposed. "I'll make it so good for you."

Terry couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Scott was seducing his senses with expert thoroughness. "I...no...God, Scott!"

Scott gave a husky laugh, releasing him to return to his bag, dipping a hand inside and withdrawing a couple items.

Terry blinked away the fog of lust that had descended on him, turning to see Scott standing by the chair with a faint smirk on his lips. His eyes dropped to the cuffs and flogger in his hands and his mind was instantly clear

"Uh-uh...no way," he said in a firm voice, grabbing his shirt and moving to the door. "I said I ain't into that shit."

Drag it through the mud  
Will we ever see some blood  
You would try to leave  
Something I cannot conceive

"Where are you going, Terry?" Scott questioned, voice as smooth as watered silk. "I thought you wanted to have some fun."

Terry couldn't help the vision of the flogger raining down on smooth, vulnerable flesh, the sound of pained cries mixed with pleas to continue. He shuddered, his hand on the knob. "I'm not a masochist, man. Pain ain't my thing," he said in a soft voice. "If you want to fuck, fine, but-"

"Oh, we're going to fuck, Terry. Guaranteed."

Terry started at the husky voice just behind him. How'd Scott keep doing that--moving without him hearing? He shivered as warm breath ghosted against the skin where Scott had been suckling on earlier. "You're not cuffing me and you're sure as fuck not whipping me, Scott," he stated, fingers tightening on the knob at the feel of the other man's body heat radiating into his flesh.

"I told you I can make it good for you," Scott murmured, switching the cuffs into his other hand and reaching up to grasp Terry's ponytail, abruptly jerking his head back, bracing Terry's body against his own, gratified by the quick inhalation of breath. "Pain can be a very good aphrodisiac, you know," he continued, smiling slightly at Terry's tense posture. "It sharpens the senses and makes the pleasure all that much more intense." He pressed himself against him, letting him feel how aroused he was. "Come on, Ter...let me free you from inhibitions. Let me take you to a place where agony is your ecstasy, hmm?"

Terry's stomach quivered at Scott's words and the feel of him grinding his pelvis into his ass. He hissed sharply when Scott yanked on his hair again, sending prickles of stinging discomfort through his scalp. Instinctively, he brought his elbow back in a short, sharp arc to bury itself in Scott's solar plexus, effectively winding him. He wrenched himself out of his grasp and whirled, his expression cold and angry. He twisted a hand in the panting Scott's shirt and hauled him forward until they were nose-to-nose. "Look, man, I told you I'm not into pain. Just take no for an answer and leave it the fuck alone, okay?"

Scott's hazel eyes flashed with something hot and unfathomable. "I never take no for an answer, Terry," he paused to let that sink in. "Never." Then, before Terry could counter, Scott broke his hold and slammed him against the door, free hand at his throat. "You will come to learn, sweet Terry," Scott whispered, dropping the flogger, fingers maneuvering one half of what were actually ankle cuffs to accommodate large wrists. "that when you're with me, you're in it till I'm finished with you." his other fingers tightened on Terry's throat when he struggled to pull away. "You're about to learn what Raven's Rules are all about, sweetheart," he hissed, The clink of the chain loud in the room. He reached for Terry's wrist.

Terry growled in sudden rage, knocking Scott's hand aside, his knee coming up to plant in his stomach. When Scot bent over, fighting for air, he dropped the cuffs to clutch his ribs. Terry sank his fingers in Scott's hair, roughly yanking hard, retrieving the cuffs and dragging him to the bed, shoving him face-first into the coverlet. "I don't think so, Birdman," Terry snarled, digging his knee into his back to hold him down as he caught one of Scott's wrists and secured a steel bracelet around it. "I'm afraid it's Rhyno's Rules tonight."

Scott gasped, attempting to lever himself up onto an elbow, but was pushed back down by Terry's weight. "Fucking--Terry, let me up and we'll just have our friendly little fuck, okay?"

"What happened to 'pain is a very good aphrodisiac'?" Terry asked, removing his knee and hauling the other man up the bed, adeptly cuffing him to the headrails. He stood back, smiling grimly as Scott tried to break free. He moved to the duffel bag and peered inside, his smile spreading into a huge, wicked grin. He reached in and withdrew an item he recalled seeing in a catalogue a friend of his had shown him once. The Viper, it was called: the handle charmingly shaped like a snake with fifteen inches of forked leather. His friend had said that the fucker could sting the hell out of you if applied correctly. He turned back to the bed, enjoying the way Scott's eyes widened slightly, fixating on the whip. "What's the matter, Scotty? The pain principle not apply to you?"

Scott forced his muscles to relax, assuming a calm he wasn't at all feeling. "Come on, Terry...put it away and let me loose, hmm?" he murmured reasonably. "I promise I won't play any of my games with you."

Terry quirked a dubious brow as he slowly kicked off his shoes. "I don't think so," he replied, feeling a sense of power as he let his eyes roam over Scott's bound form. "I think I'd like to see if you can reach that ecstasy through your own agony."

Scott's stomach clenched at the feral gleam in Terry's eyes and knew instinctively that he had unlocked something in the other man that he wasn't at all sure he could escape. His pulses quickened at the sight of Terry sensuously stroking the strips of leather. "What are you going to do, Terry?"

His lips curled slightly as he reached for the collar of Scott's T-shirt. In one savage wrench, he tore it from neck to waist, baring his torso to his gaze. "Nothing that you weren't thinking of doing to me, Birdy." He let his eyes wander over the artwork inked into Scott’s back, reaching out to trace a finger over the tail of the dragon that curled around the side of his neck, following it down to just below his shoulder blades, feeling the shiver his touch elicited. He then reached beneath him, unfastening his pants, taking the time to drag his knuckles over the hard bulge beneath the material before peeling them off, along with his shoes, discarding the garments negligently.

Scott watched Terry as he skirted the bed in a measured pace, shivering as the coolness of the air conditioned room brushed over his naked skin. He lay absolutely still, wondering just what Terry was thinking, his gut twisting and roiling with tension. This wasn't going at all the way he'd planned. He'd miscalculated, and that wasn't like him. His instincts were usually very sharp about these things and his instincts had told him that Terry was a sweet, tender morsel just ripe for the taking. He tried once more, surreptitiously, to free himself from the cuffs, without success and cursed inwardly. He wished Terry would say or do something...anything...other than that monotonous pacing, never once looking in his direction, seemingly caught up in his own thoughts. He watched him for another few minutes, the tension building until he wanted to scream, anything to break the excruciating silence. If he'd just say some-

Scott's thoughts stumbled, then paused. He then smiled and relaxed at the sudden realization. The bastard was using his own methods against him. He hadn't even recognized it at first, he being on the other side of things, as it were, but now that he understood what Terry's tactics were, he settled back to wait for his next move.

Terry sensed the tension building in Scott, and reveled in it. He enjoyed the way the other man's eyes followed his every move, body stiff as a board, a light sheen of sweat layering over his unclad, toned skin. He also noticed when the tension broke and Scott seemed to rest easy on the bed. He halted and turned towards him, studying him, noting the faint smirk on his lips.

He thinks he's figured me out, Terry thought in amusement, tilting his head slightly. Well, let's see if he can predict what I'll do next?

Scott barely had time to brace himself before the scintillating pain shot up his leg, sinking it's claws into his groin with a vengeance. He cried out in surprise, eyes widening at the other man, belatedly yanking his throbbing foot up out of reach of the vicious whip, his sole flooding with fiery needles.

Terry was well pleased with Scott's reaction, slipping the whip under one arm as he retraced his steps back to the bag and peered into it. After a goodly amount of deliberation, he took out a pair of steel nipple clamps, the tines glistening almost menacingly in the glow of the lamp. When he turned toward the bed, he caught the flicker of dismay on Scott's face before he masked his response, affecting indifference. Terry wondered why Scott wasn't trying to sweet talk him out of his predicament, then shrugged. He probably realized that no amount of honeyed words would get him out of this situation so was saving his breath...for what? Terry smiled sardonically as he knelt on the bed beside the prone man. He knew Scott was most likely trying to devise a way to turn the tables in his favor at that moment, but there wasn't much he could do, his hands bound and completely at his mercy. He stroked a finger over the open clamp, testing the points with a fingertip pensively, a vision of Scott writhing and pleading for him as he whipped and fucked him flashing in his mind, making his body pulse with need. Turning him onto his back, he met Scott's eyes, steadily gazing into them as he slowly eased a finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly, seeing Scott's eyes drop to his motion, nostrils flaring in sudden awareness. He slid his finger out, lowering it to circle the moist digit around a flat nipple, smirking briefly as it sprang to instant erectness under his touch. He did the same with the other before placing first one, then the other clamp on the swollen nubs, the teeth biting into the tender flesh. Scott hissed in a sharp breath, a soft sound of anguish escaping him before he wrested control over himself again.

"Hurt?" Terry murmured, ignoring the glare that Scott focused on him. I bet that stings terribly...but not as much as what I'm going to do to you-turn over."

"Fuck you," Scott growled, struggling against his cuffs futiley. He knew his anger would get him no where, but he couldn't quite help himself at the moment. He didn't want to be in this position. He was supposed to be in the superior position. He was the one who was supposed to be giving the orders. He felt himself lifted easily and flipped onto his stomach. He was instantly up onto his knees, yanking hard at the cuffs, hoping the new leverage might break the bar of the headboard, but before he had the chance to put his full weight to bear upon the chain, his shoulders were slammed down to the mattress and held there by a muscular forearm, then white-hot agony streaked through him as his ass, thighs and lower back were whipped thoroughly and inexpertly. Before he could prevent it, loud gasps and cries of pain escaped his throat, tears starting to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He'd be damned if he'd give the bastard the satisfaction.

Thankfully, the whipping was short and, as far as he could tell, it wasn't bad enough to have drawn blood, though sitting down would be a tricky maneuver for a week or so. He just lay there, panting, trying to regain his wits and composure, not even flinching when Terry removed his arm from him to go back to the bag to root around for something else to torture him with. He buried his face in the pillow for a long moment, letting the fabric cool his flushed cheeks. He nearly jumped at the feel of slick wetness against his sore backside and, after only a few seconds, realized what it was. He inhaled quickly, freezing as the wetness glided along one of the weals on his lower back, following it to it's end, only to pick up the trail of another and follow it back. By the time it reached his ass, he was squirming, breaths coming in harsh rasps. "Terry?"

"Shut up," Terry ordered mildly, lowering his head again to flick his tongue over a particularly deep looking welt, soothing it, feeling Scott's muscles tense, a soft moan trickling out from between the bound man's lips. He eased a hand between Scott's thighs, brushing his knuckles against the underside of his balls, feeling the other man stiffen, body quivering with expectation.

Take me in your fist  
Prove to me that you exist  
Be as plain as day  
Watch my body melt away

"Want me to touch you, Scotty?" Terry whispered, blowing on the reddened flesh of his buttocks. When there was no answer, he sank his teeth into the abused flesh and bore down until Scott hissed a curse. "Now that I've gotten your attention, answer my question. Do you want me to touch you?"

Scott ground his teeth, wanting to blurt out 'yes!' but he wouldn't give him that satisfaction, either. Instead, he growled, "Do what the fuck you wish. You will anyway, won't you? It's not what I want, it's what you want, isn't it?"

Terry chuckled softly. "Oh, yes, it's what I want...but it's closely tied in with what you want, too, I believe, Scotty. C'mon now, you've been doing this a lot longer than me. You know exactly how this works. You get turned on by dominating and your lover, being dominated. It works both ways."

"Not in this case," he snarled, attempting to struggle onto his elbows, but quickly dropping back down when he felt the cool length of the whip caress his ribs. I'm not a sub, dammit and don't enjoy being on the receiving end."

"Is that so?" Terry's voice became musing as he trailed the fingers of his free hand down Scott's flank, then around and up again until he was stroking his fingertips over the satiny insides of his thighs. "Have you ever wanted to explore your limits, Scott?" He could tell by the tense posture the answer to his question and smiled. "No, I can see you haven't. Well, then, Scotty, how do you know you won't like it if you've never actually tried it?"

"I just know," he gritted, eyes snapping shut when Terry's fingers slowly migrated to tease the soft skin behind his balls, a spot that had always been ultra sensitive to him. He couldn't help his hips tilting into the touch, but he squelched the groan that tried to squeeze it's way out of his throat. "Pain doesn't excite me...except to inflict it. So why don't you-"

"Why don't you just resign yourself to the fact that you’re fucked…in more ways than one," he interrupted silkily, dropping the whip and picking up the braided leather flogger, shaking out the strips so they hung straight. His voice dropped to a rumbling murmur, delighted to see gooseflesh rise on the backs of Scott's arms. "Tonight, sweet Scotty, you'll be calling me Master by the end of the night. No...you'll be screaming it."

"No."

"Mmm, you think not? Why don't we just test that then, huh?" Without warning, he slashed the flogger down across Scott's back, taking him completely off guard, startling a yelp of pain before he could stop it. Then a jolt of pure bliss as Terry's hand closed over his cock, tugging and stroking it in long, languid motions. The pain ripped across his back once more, only to have the pleasure swallow him whole again. Pretty soon, it was difficult to separate what was pain and what was pleasure and his teeth drew blood on his lip trying to stifle the throaty moans.

Terry continued to alternate between whipping and stroking him, lips curled in a determined, sardonically amused expression. He paused for a while as he stood back to survey his handiwork, eyes tracing the new weals reddening his smooth flesh. He turned and dug his hand into the black bag again, pulling out an intricately engraved ring of silver. He held it in his hand for a moment, studying it, then smiled.

Scott panted, lying as still as he could, waiting for the pain to ebb some before lifting his upper torso off the bed, his nipples throbbing unbearably from the pressure and abrasiveness of the cotton sheets. He finally thought to see what Terry was up too. He’d been strangely silent the last few minutes. He craned his neck around and saw no one. He searched in the other direction and frowned the same. The frown deepened in bafflement. He hastily looked toward the door and was relieved to see Terry’s shirt still lying in the chair. Where was he?

He mentally shook his head in self-flagellation, concerning himself more with getting out of his shackles and getting this encounter back on track; back the way it was originally meant to be…with him in the driver’s seat. He painfully worked his way onto his knees, sitting cautiously on his haunches, grimacing in discomfort as he scrutinized the screws anchoring the bars to the headboard, trying to gauge just how much effort it would take to wrench them out of the cheap wood.

Meanwhile, Terry, who had been in the bathroom preparing himself, lounged in the doorway, watching the other man’s fruitless attempts to free himself. He heard Scott cursing viciously under his breath and grinned in amusement. He padded quietly over to the foot of the bed, waiting for Scott to yank at the bars once more before firmly leaning over and grasping his ankles, hauling his legs out from under him with such power, he was practically stretched tautly and held aloft for a moment, supported by only Terry’s hands and the cuffs. Then Terry let go and he slammed down onto the bed, the breath leaving his lungs in a loud WHOOSH!

Scott tried to cry out as his full weight came crashing down on his abused nipples. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs and so simply spluttered while Terry chuckled maliciously.

“No point in trying to escape, Scotty.” He rounded the end of the bed and retrieved the flogger. He brought it down across the backs of his thighs, making the bound man jerk in surprise. “You’re one bird that ain’t gonna fly. Not tonight, anyway--on your back, bitch.”

“Fuck you, mother fucker!” Scott wheezd, pulling with all his strength on the chain linking him to the headrails. He was determined to get free if he had to gnaw through the bars themselves!

“I’ve never fucked my mother,” Terry said mildly as he patiently watched the other man futilly vie for his freedom. “But I bet my new truck you have…fucked your mother, not mine… Then again, dirty birds like you do get around, don’t they?” Good. The jibes had taken Scott’s focus off of escaping and onto Terry, his hazel eyes--intense, expressive eyes, Terry thought absently—blazed with fury as they met his own impassive, cool ones. He was inwardly amused to see Scott falter a minute as he realized that Terry was completely naked, taking the time to absorb every detail of his impressive physique before returning to his face. 

“Like what you see, Rav?”

“I’ve seen better,” he sneered disdainfully.

Perhaps if Scott had refrained from staring hungrily at Terry’s abundantly endowed frame, his slur might have hit its mark. As it was, Terry merely smirked, knowing it for the lie it was. He stepped closer to the bed, deliberately cocking his hips enticingly in front of Scott’s face. “Come on, Scotty,” he purred softly, the hand with the flogger hanging by his side, the other hand fisted closed and resting on his hip. “Turn over and I might just unlock the cuffs and we could have that nice little fuck like you suggested, hmmm?”

Scott’s cunning eyes rose to Terry’s, unable to read anything. He had as good a poker face as he himself had…at least usually had. “How do I know you’re not lying?” he growled, though the heat had gone out of it, his mind distracted by just what he’d do when he was free. Oooooh, would the ballsy little Rhyno regret he’d laid eyes on him!

Terry was a quick-study. He had a fair idea of just what Scott was thinking. “You don’t. You’ll just have to take my word for it.”

Scott snorted derisively. “Yeah, right.” He gave Terry one last calculating look before stiffly pulling himself up onto his elbows, then, with some wriggling and squirming and cursing a-plenty, he sank onto his back with a groan. “You’re gonna pay dearly when I get free of these cuffs, boy.”

Terry responded to that threat with a savage swipe across his chest with the flogger, one of the leather strips lashing one of his abused nipples. He was pleased by the yelp this elicited and raised his arm to deliver a second blow, but paused when he saw Scott cringe back, biting his bottom lip anxiously. He met his eyes and saw the anger and apprehension in the depths, but was surprised by what else he glimpsed. It was there for only a millisecond, so he couldn’t be sure of what he’d seen. He lowered his arm without striking, tossing the flogger into the bag. He slipped a hand in the outer pocket, pulling out a half-full bottle of Astroglide. He dropped it on the coverlet before investigating the depths of the bag again to find any other goodies he could use on his captive. “Tell me, Rav,” he began, his tone mildly curious, if slightly distracted. “are you a moaner or screamer? Personally, I like screamers. I like to know when they’re enjoying it.” He tossed a few more items onto the bed before turning to look at silently fuming Scott. “Well?”

“Fuck you,” he hissed, turning his head to the side to stare fixedly on the wall, determined to pretend that he was alone, which was fairly difficult. Especially when his sore and throbbing nipples were being twisted, sending horrendous agony through his chest. He didn’t scream, he could be glad of that, but it was a near thing. He glared daggers at Terry, who just smiled back guilelessly, climbing onto the bed, deftly catching and pinning his ankles down as he crawled up between his legs.

“You just wait till I get my hands on you,” Scott spat venomously.

“Why, Scotty, I didn’t know you cared.” Terry didn’t even bother to hide the mocking smile that curved his lips as he reached out and grasped Scott’s cock. He locked eyes with the infuriated man, silently daring him to look away as he slid his fingers up and down the long, thick length of him, tracing every vein and artery, drawing a snug fist up the length, loosening it as it skated down. He could see when the fires of anger morphed into that of arousal. He felt Scott’s shaft swell and firm in his palms, his balls becoming fuller. Holding his gaze, he slowly began to lower his head toward the glistening head of Scott’s cock, gratified when he heard a ragged catch in his breathing, muscles tensing in anticipation. He saw that his eyes were more focused on Terry’s mouth than his eyes. He flicked his tongue out, swiping across the tip, just a feather-light brush, barely grazing the skin. The sound of Scottt’s swallowing was audible.

Scott’s entire being was centered on what Terry would do next. It was clear that he meant to torment him until he got what he wanted, but exactly what and for how long was a mystery. He’d thought the whipping was it. But this…Christ, this was infinitely worse! He could feel the tremors rippling just beneath his skin due to his muscles remaining taut for too long.

He bit his tongue savagely to keep from uttering a sound, though in his head he was screaming and babbling and cursing at his tormenter. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when Terry finally did make his move, he was not prepared and he jerked violently as if poked with acattle prod. He couldn’t stifle the half-gasp/half-cry, nor his body from arching high, seeking more of Terry’s hot mouth as it sank down on him fully.

But by this time, Terry had retreated, his dark eyes cool, watchful, unreadable. Scott tried to regain his composure, squeezing his eyes shut to block Terry from his view. He shuddered when his hand wrapped around his now achingly rigid flesh.. Something different. He felt something being slipped onto his cock. It was strange, yet familiar. He opened his eyes and cringed inwardly. No wonder it seemed familiar! He’d put cockrings on just about every bedmate he’d had. It had felt strange because he’d never been on the receiving end of it.

“I find it quite interesting…and gratifying, naturally…that my mouth barely touched you and you were ready to offload.”

“Don’t be so damned smug, asshole,” Scott replied furiously, glad to feel the clensing heat of anger sweep away that other, more dangerous heat.

“Smug? I wouldn’t call it smugness, though I will admit to a bit of satisfaction.” Terry’s voice maintained its blasé, nearly bored tone as he worked Scott’s sac into the now snug cockring.

Anyone would get a hard-on if touched the right way,” Scott muttered, attentioned wavering at Terry’s handling of him, ending with a light scratching caress to that delicious spot behind his balls that had him quivering with tenseness. “Its purely physiological.” He was pleased not to hear too much trembliness in his tone.

Terry shook his head, a small, knowing smile on his lips. “Pride goeth before the fall,” he whispered, reaching for a piece of black silk. He slowly, carefully folded the silk into a long strip, making sure that the other man had plenty of time to realize just what he was planning.

Scott knew from the instant Terry picked up the cloth that he intended to blindfold him. A surge of panic flooded his system and he began to wrench at the cuffs reflexively, not really expecting to get free, but unable to stop himself. “No! Don’t! P-please don’t blindfold me…please!”

Terry paused, blinking at Scott’s abrupt descension into wild-eyed fear, both surprised and curious as to just why the thought of being blindfolded would send him into a fit of terror.

“Give me a good reason not to and I just might oblige you,” he said. He’d already decided not to do it, but he wanted to see just how far Scott was willing to go to prevent it.

Scott licked his lips, cursing himself for an idiot for allowing the bastard to see his panic. But it wasn’t something he could have prevented. His reaction had come from a part of him that was pure instinctive reflex. He couldn’t recall why he’d always abhorred the idea of being blindfolded, but knew in his very viscera that he could never allow himself to be blinded. To be blinded was to be left vulnerable to things better left unmentioned, even unthought. With every persuasive skill in his arsenal, he met Terry’s eyes, his own wide and imploring.

“I…I can’t be blinded, Terry,” he rasped, faint color staining his cheeks that he had to plead like some sub bitch, but he didn’t stop…couldn’t stop until Terry understood. “Please, don’t. Just…don’t?”

Terry studied Scott for a long moment, seeing the genuine fear there and wondering just what had put it there. He kept his expression aloof as he flicked the ends of the blindfold across his own thigh. “And what will you do to keep me from putting this-“ he lifted the folded silk- “on you?”

Scott, who’d been distracted by the idle movement of the silk, snapped his attention back up to him. He pursed his lips and frowned, realizing that he’d been neatly and truly trapped. All Terry had to do is threaten to blindfold him if he didn’t do as he was told. And he didn’t know him well enough to know if he’d actually follow through on his threat if he tried to bluff him. He ground his teeth in impotent fury, but eventually hissed out the only answer he could give.

“I’ll do whatever you want, damn you.”

Terry didn’t smile his triumph, but he knew his eyes must be gleaming with satisfaction at the unexpected yet tidy ploy to keep pretty Raven in line. He tossed the scarf onto the bed, close to hand if he needed to follow through on his threat…for he would most definitely do so if Scotty became too recalcitrant. “Smart move,” he murmured as he moved his hand to the next item he’d collected, his mellowly gleaming dark eyes watching as Scott flicked a glance to see what was next in his bid for full surrender.

Scott’s nostrils flared slightly when he saw what Terry was fondling like a lover, his body instantly tightening…especially deep down low in his abdomen, where a slow, insidiously burning heat began to unfurl. Now this…this was something he was intimately familiar with. He knew that particular item both as a giver and receiver and he had to savagely sink his teeth into his cheek to prevent the hoarse groan from escaping his aching throat.

Terry’s smile deepened slightly as he glimpsed Scott’s reaction, picking up the item and sliding his fingers over it, gratified to see Scott’s heavy-lidded gaze follow his ministrations avidly. “hmm…I see you’re acquainted with my little friend here,” he murmured, his voice almost sibilant as he reached down again and came up with the bottle of Astro-Glide. “He’s quite—ah, what’s an apt word…endowed, shall we say?

Scott bit down more until he tasted the coppery sweet tang of his own blood fill his mouth as he watched Terry flip open the lube and squeeze the substance onto the large vibrator. He swallowed down his mouthful of fluid in order to stop the shaky moan that wanted to escape when Terry, those nearly mesmerizing dark eyes contemplating him with glittering amusement, set down the lube and smoothed the ointment onto the item, meticulously coating the length completely. Scott felt a tinge of self-satisfaction that he’d thus far managed not to make a single sound through this sensually charged bit of torment, but it was a close thing.

Terry casually, almost nnegligently dropped his slicked fingers on Scott’s upper thigh, instantly skimming back and forth over the tender inside. He tilted his head, his ponytail swaying with the movement, his faint smirk turning wry as he dropped his eyes to his own lap. “Perhaps not quite so much as me, but…we can’t all be blessed, can we?”

Scott couldn’t stop himself from following where Terry looked and that bit of pride he’d enjoyed was crushed as he uttered a soft, hitching moan that he’d only managed to cut off with the greatest amount of effort. It took everything in him to remain still, though a fine tremor rippled just under the surface of his skin.

There in black and white  
Victim of my appetite  
Make me understand  
Do you want to be the man

Terry’s attention returned to Scott at the strangled sound, his eyes nearly glowing in the lamplight as he grinned down at the other man. “Is something wrong, Rav?” he asked quietly, lowering the device to trail the slippery tip down the twitching length of Scott’s shaft, lightly tracing the thick vein that pulsed along the underside. He paused a moment as he gauged Scott’s response, the tip of the vibrator gently pressing into the soft, vulnerable skin of his scrotum. “Would you like me to stop?” he posed, his voice dropping to a husky purr.

Scott’s gaze, which had been hungrily feasting on Terry’s abundant masculine charms, was snapped first to Terry’s darkly amused eyes, then to the slow torture being committed on him. He smothered a gasp, though he was unable to keep from tilting his hips up into the teasing contact. He had to close his eyes to struggle for his rapidly waning control…only to have them flare wide as the click of a switch sounded loud in the room, immediately followed by a deep vibration that seem to thrum through his entire body. All that hard-won control wavered violently as shards of exquisite sensation jolted through his groin. He cried out hoarsely as he arched into it fiercely, seeking the sudden, delicious wash of release that hovered so tantalizingly near, yet just out of reach.

“Ooooh, Rav, you’re ready to explode, aren’t you? And I’ve barely touched you yet.”

Scott’s blissed-out eyes regarded Terry blankly, his brain momentarily incapable of processing his words. When they did sink in, finally, he gave him a fulminating glare that should of set Terry on fire with the heat of it. “Eat me,” he spat, furious that the man was using his own tactics against him…and they were beginning to work, damn his hide!

Terry’s dark brow rose in mock inquiry, seemingly absently stroking the vibrator tip down and up and around his scrotum, nudging his prostate from the outside, delighted with the results of his handiwork. “Is that an offer, Birdy? I mean, I’m assuming you mean in the sexual sense and not literally, though I’m not in the habit of either…but…” His darkened eyes gradually filled with the ferocious fire of his, thus far, banked desire. “I might be willing to oblige, if…” he trailed off, his lips pursing speculatively.

Scott couldn’t hold his rage under that deceptively gentle stroking, the vibrations sending maddening waves of intense pleasure through his lower body, spreading and strengthening until he was writhing, though he wasn’t quite certain if he was trying to escape or seek more of the sensations. At Terry’s words, he focussed on him again, shuddering under that voracious gaze, his rashly thrown epithet now being flung back as an enticing proposition that he couldn’t help but respond to. “If—if what?” he rasped, his breath catching on the last word.

Terry’s lips curved in an almost tender smile as he eased the slicked head of the dildo down to lightly circle Scott’s entrance, loving the way he curved instantly into his touch. He lean forward until he hovered over Scott, bracing his free hand beside one of his upraised biceps. He lowered his head until their mouths were nearly brushing. He breathed on the lips so temptingly close. “All…you…have….. to do…” he whispered, each word puffing against him softly.

Scott froze under Terry’s looming presence, nearly feeling more helpless than when he’d first been captured. The feel of his warm breath sent a wash of shivers through him, it taking the most Herculian effort to stop himself from bridging that miniscule distance to taste those teasing lips. At the first flick of Terry’s tongue along his lower lip he emitted a choked whimper that he despised but knew with a dawning despair, that he couldn’t prevent no matter how much he wanted to. “P-please…”

Terry had to swallow a groan at Scott’s plea, easing back slightly to look him in his dark hazel eyes. “What is it, baby,” he murmured, applying a steady, insistent pressure on the vibrator until the head was enclosed inside Scott, where he paused to allow him to accommodate to the girth. With a flick of his thumb, he increased the vibrations, gently rocking the device back and forth. “Tell me what you want?” He inched more of the glistening length inside Scott,, having to clamp down hard on his own response, the sight of Scott so tantalizingly displayed beneath him almost too much to resist. “Would you like me to do what you suggested?” he asked huskily, his tongue darting out to sweep across the seam of his lips, the implicit demand clear. “Or do you want me to bring you off with this…?” he pushed the imitation cock deeper, shifting it so it brushed his sweet spot, then shifting away, aware of just how responsive he was and not wanting to overload his senses just yet.

Blood trickled from the corner of Scott’s mouth as he savagely bit his tongue in order to keep from expressing the wild, desperate need to shriek his pleasure at both the feel of the deep, thrumming dildo filling him and voice…that deep, hoarse, velvety voice that sent even stronger shudders through his body. “Terry, please…please!”

“Or…” Terry continued, ignoring Scott’s entreaties, intently focussed on his seduction. “or, you can have my dick inside you,” he breathed, drawing his tongue along the line of Scott’s jaw, where the blood had trickled, laving up to the corner, dipping into the crease of his lips, once again demanding entry, momentarily capturing the full curve of his lower lip between his teeth before letting it slide away. “You want that, don’t you Ravvy? Me to fuck you deep and slow, then hard and rough until you’re screaming my name as you come…and come…and come…”

Scott writhed and arched under the onslaught of Terry’s lethal voice, not completely comprehending the words, lost in that diabolical husky rumble that made his belly contract and his cock twitch. “Fuck, Terry,” he panted, not knowing how much more he could take. “Off me, please…God, please!”

Terry allowed himself a groan before taking Scott’s mouth in a hard, fierce plundering that had Scott surrendering to his conquering kiss almost instantly. He returned it eagerly, his studded tongue stroking Terry’s in a sensual caress that had Terry growling his approval. He broke the kiss abruptly with a harsh gasp as his control trembled on the thin edge of breaking, Scott’s mouth nuzzling the spot below his jaw doing nothing to help him regain it. With a muttered curse, he switched off the vibrator and yanked it out of Scott, grimly satisfied to hear him yelp in startled pain. He tossed it aside, replacing it with his fingers, thrusting two…than a third into the hot snugness, his own cock emitting a hard throb at the anticipation of soon filling that delicious tunnel.

Scott, in a haze of delight at being devoured by Terry’s masterful mouth , was more pained by the sudden disappearance of it than the cruel withdrawal of the vibrator. When fingers probed deftly inside him, he stiffened, knowing exactly what that was a prelude for. Yes, he enjoyed playing with toys, but he drew the line of actual penetration by another man, a rule that didn’t exactly make sense, but it was Scott’s rule, so it didn’t have to make sense for it to be valid. “What are you doing,” he demanded hoarsely, trying to keep his voice from shaking, managing to squeeze it down to a faint tremor.

Terry let his predatory eyes slide slowly down Scott’s tautly held body, his gaze caressing the livid weals that stood out starkly from his honied flesh so alluringly, down to his copiously weeping cock, the head flushed a soft purple with all the blood rushing to it. He once more met Scott’s narrowed eyes, seeing the anger, frustration, desire…and the more than a tinge of uneasiness. His lips curled sardonically, brow once again rising mirthlessly.. “I would think that fairly obvious.”

Scott’s jaw flexed a moment before he could school his voice into a level tone. “I don’t think so.”

Terry chuckled, his free hand plucking up the lube again, one-handedly flicking open the top, pausing to eye the other man drolly. “Whether you meant that you didn’t think it obvious or that I’m not fucking you, you’re wrong on both counts. But you’ve been batting a thousand in that area all night, haven’t you?”

Scott’s fury rose sudden and welcome as he began to struggle in earnest, body bucking and straining, the muscles of his biceps bulging impressively as he strove to snap the chain to the cuffs once again, his voice hoarse with the curses he hurled at his tormentor.

An grimly amused smirk lingered on his lips as his hand flashed out to the side, picking up the last item he’d found in the bag, a vicious-looking riding crop.. Without preamble, he brought it down in a flat sideways arc, the blow slicing into Scott’s side with a brutal thwack! His expression didn’t alter as he curled his fingers up, finding Scott’s prostate and pressed hard, simultaneously bringing the crop down overhand across his abdomen ruthlessly.

Scott ceased his struggles at the first blow, bowing high off the bed with a scream of agony, only to be followed by the most excruciating pleasure, just to utter a howl of anguish. “Terry—Terry please!

The whip hesitated. The fingers continued their sensuous plunges and scissoring, preparing Scott…stretching him while just skimming against his sweet spot, feeling him shudder in reaction. “Are you gonna behave, Rav?”

“Fuck!” Scott groaned loudly, his knees coming up involuntarily as he arched his hips in unconscious invitation. With the last of his control, he shook his head, earning him another strike of the crop that sizzled over his chest, perilously close to his aching nipples. “Yes!” he yelled desperately, his body now trembling uncontrollably. “Yes! Yes! I’ll behave! Please, no more,…please!”

Terry paused, surprised he’d given in so suddenly, but he tossed the whip aside, easing his fingers from him, the corner of his mouth twitching as Scott seemed to relax. That was until he pressed the broad head of his cock against him, slipping inside so easily, though he still took his time rocking himself deeper and deeper until he was fully seated. He remained still, his breath harsh and ragged as his control slipped just a little as Scott’s inner walls reflexively clamped around him.

Scott abruptly stilled as Terry worked his way inside him, holding his breath, expecting to feel excruciating pain at the very least. But though he did feel a searing, burning sensation at the invasion, it faded away to be replaced by an expectant fullness. The man was huge and he could feel every thick inch of him...! He was unaware of the soft moans he was uttering, his head having rolled back as he waited for Terry to do something…anything!

Terry was waging a major battle to regain complete control over his lust. He’d thought his little slip was just that…something he could deal with, but when he was balls deep in this man splayed out before him, Scott’s head coming up slowly to meet his eyes, the scorching heat in those hazel depths made it nearly impossible to concentrate. He looked away, groaning, self-mockingly, at his own cowardice. He gathered his courage and looked back at Scott, the scene haven’t changed, but he managed to clamp down on his desire, and smiled coolly back at him. “I’ve always enjoyed breaking in a virgin,” he purred, his voice dropping to a velvety whisper as he leaned over Scott, resting his weight on an elbow as he lightly traced the angry welts that still looked as painful as hell. “I’ve always found them to be the best screamers. I mean,” begins to ease himself back out again, pausing at the mid-point, before rolling his hips and planting himself once more, “a vocal lover is always appreciated.”

Scott nearly levitated off the bed as Terry glided into him again, just barely skittering over his prostate to send sparkles of intense delight up his spine to explode in his head. His hoarse moan was rife with it. His body begged for more. His eyes stayed locked on Terry, even though he wanted to let them fall shut and bask in the sensations. “Te-Terry,” he croaked, unable to say more.

Terry slid his fingers up Scott’s throat, withdrawing three-quarters of the way, this time, stilling as he swept his palm up to cup his jaw, tilting his head so their mouths were but a breath apart. “What is it,baby?” he crooned, his thumb stroking the underside of his jaw, feeling him swallow hard in response. “Tell me what you want.”

A soft sound of protest came from deep in his throat before he deliberately bowed his body up to plaster hard against him, easing that small distance between their lips to press a gentle kiss. He moved back slightly to meet Terry’s eyes again, dragging in a ragged breath. “I surrender.”

Terry gazed down at Scott, his body tensing as he was kissed so sweetly. But it was his words that galvanized him. Made him pop up onto his hand, the other still cupping Scott’s face, his eyes nearly wild with unleashed hunger. Though he tried to hold back at least marginally, his body just overrode his brain and he thrust himself deep into Scott, growling low in his throat at the way he met him eagerly, Scott’s head falling back in ecstasy.

He paused to sit back on his haunches, settling Scott’s hips in the cradle of his thighs before possessively roaming his palms over the marred flesh of Scott’s torso, taking dark delight in the way he writhed beneath his touch, his quiet whimpers of need only spurring his own. He leaned forward to brace his hands beside Scott’s ribs, then began to move, his plunges hard and deep, shifting every other thrust, searching for that one…ahh, yessss…!

Scott’s head rolled back and forth on his shoulders as the heat built and built until he was crying out for release. But it was when Terry rocked his hips in just that way, directly stabbing his prostate with brutal force, his cries turned into keening howls. “Terry…fuck…so good!” he gasped between shouts of pleasure. His legs wrapped around Terry’s working hips, digging his heels into the taut muscles of his ass as he urged him on. “Yes…shit! Please…need to come…let me come, Terry…Jesus! Right there—don’t stop!”

Terry’s control was frayed to the breaking point, but the way Scott was begging him in that husky, desperate whine snapped that thin thread keeping him together and he went feral,, wrenching from Scott, much to his objections, flipped him over onto his knees, shoving him down with a hand between the shoulder blades, then slamming into him with no warning. “I’m…gonna…fuck you…through…this…bed,” he snarled, pistoning his hips so hard and fast, he was barely pulling out before he was pushing back in again, balls slapping loudly against Scott',his head thrown back in almost animalistic enjoyment.

Scott’s eyes widened as he was easily lifted and turned, then rolled back in his head as Terry rammed himself into him. He had to grab the chains to keep from knocking himself out on the headrails, but he didn’t care. The dark, primal pleasure from Terry’s plunging flesh was like the elixir of the gods and he reveled in it, his expression becoming almost beatific as he shoved back into his pumping hips. “That’s it…fucking pound me,” he hissed, his eyes squeezed tight as the fire burned hotter and hotter, bringing him closer and closer to the brink… “Ahh, God…oh, shit, fuck me till I can’t breathe!”

Terry bent over Scott, barring his muscular arm across his ribs to keep him still as his thrusts became less rhythmic and more erratic as he felt himself on the verge of exploding. He reached around, drawing a tight fist up the length of Scott’s cock, a gratified smile curving his lips when he bucked against him. “You ready to come, birdy?” he rasped in his ear, flicking his tongue along the backside of the lobe, making the other man shiver in reaction. “Ready to shoot that load for me?”

Scott nodded frantically, this biceps tight with tension, body quivering…vibrating from the need to climax. “Please…fuck—please!”

With a growl, he yanked off the cockring and began to jerk him off in rough, demanding strokes. “Then do it, Rav…fucking come!” Terry pounded on, wanting to hear…to feel Scott come apart in his hands. He turned his face into the crook of his shoulder, nuzzling it before abruptly sinking his teeth deep into the muscle, grunting with satisfaction.

Scott felt the rough removal of the cockring and he felt the wash of the first spasm hit him like a thunderclap and he bellowed in triumph. When the scintillating pain of the bite coincided with the second spasm, he screamed as the intensity of the orgasm ratcheted up until he thought his heart would stop. “Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!”

Terry kept the pressure on as he milked Scott’s release, his pace quickening as his own began to burst over him. He uttered a harsh growl as he poured himself into the clamping tunnel. As he slowed his thrusts, drawing out each convulsion until the last faded, he eased up on the bite. He saw that he’d been close to breaking the skin. He traced his teeth marks, barely touching them as hee slowly lowly lowered Scott to the bed, pulling free of him as gently as he could. When he lay flat, he sprawled atop him, bringing his hand up to Scott’s mouth, twining the fingers of the other hand in his hair to tilt his head slightly. “Clean my hand,” he whispered in soft demand.

Scott bent to it, licking every trace of his pearly essence from Terry’s skin, all without hesitation or protest.

Terry stroked his cheek with an almost affectionate air, pulling his head back so he could kiss him, plundering the depths with a fierce possession, humming with pleasure as Scott met his tongue with enthusiasm. He broke the kiss when the need to breathe made itself known, and he pulled back, meeting Scott’s eyes, nearly losing himself before he shook himself mentally..” “Where’s the keys?”

Scott stared at him uncomprehendingly for a long moment, his brain so blissed out thought processing was slow in coming. “Oh, yeah… on the nightstand.”

Terry first looked at one, then the other stand, seeing it and stretching to get it. Snagging it from the edge, he swiftly unsnapped the cuffs, setting it aside in favor of wrapping his warm hands around the abused and chaffed flesh of Scott’s wrists. Terry slipped to Scott’s side and tried to soothe the areas, kissing the reddened flesh tenderly, then repeating this with the other, seeing the confusion and amazement in Scott’s eyes.

Scott stared in awe as Terry attended his hurts with almost loving care, having found some cream for bruises and welts in one of the drawers, gently applying it to his wrists, then moving to the rest of Scott’s body. When Terry turned him over, he removed the nipple clamps, hissing in pain as the blood rushed back to the area in sharp tingles. Then he moaned in pleasure as they were eased by soothing fingers. He lowered his arms, sliding his hands over Terry’s just resting atop them as they traced the ointment over each welt and weal.

“What does this mean?” Scott asked almost as a whisper, afraid to hear the answer.

Terry finished his ministrations before meeting Scott’s eyes and replying, his gaze steady as he sat on his heels. “What do you want it to mean, Ravy?” he asked mildly, capping the tube and tossing it onto the nighttable without looking.

Scott struggled onto his elbows, grimacing at the pain of his injuries. He was going to have trouble moving around for the next several days…but, fuck he felt phenomenal! He gave Terry a tentative smile, reaching out a hand towards one of Terry’s, almost afraid of being rejected. “Well…perhaps we could try this again…only without so much of the whipping part.” He quirked a pierced brow at him hopefully.

Terry eyed him thoughtfully for a long time, just letting Scot’s hand rest lightly on his…before he turned his hand and twined their fingers together, a slow smile curving his lips as he leaned down and kissed him softly. “I think I can manage that..”

Scott’s fingers tightened, looking up at him a bit dazedly. “Stay with me tonight?”

Terry watched him with amusement as he reached out and brushed Scott’s damp hair from his forehead. “Well, someone’s gonna have to help you get around for a while, and since I’m the one that caused it, I guess it’s me.”

Scott chuckled, stiffly maneuvering himself to a sitting position. “Well, do your job then and help me to the bathroom. I need a shower and I don’t think I can make it on my own.”

A gleam of smug, self-satisfaction filled Terry’s eyes as he slipped a strong arm around his waist and another beneath his knees and lifted him easily from the bed, eliciting a gasp of surprise. He grinned down at him as he nimbly climbed off the bed and strode into the bathroom, predicting that round two was about to likely begin pretty soon, if the way Scott was licking his ear and whispering very naughty things into it was anything to go by.

Damn, but it was good to be Rhyno!


End file.
